Kingdom Hearts The Lost Time
by Satu The Fire of Hope
Summary: A new journey awaits the three heroes. But there may be even more danger than there was before. A mystery has surrounded much of that Sora knows and everything is changing. What could possibly be happening to the worlds to cause such confusion, between allies, enemies and even friends? Sora will try his best to fight against it but if his power is not enough?
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts

The Lost Time

Prologue

A/N: I have finally decided to work on this story again. But instead of just rewriting chapters, I feel the need to just rewrite the whole story. I feel that the last idea wasn't developed enough, it didn't feel like it was a good idea to begin with. So, after a long wait, here is the rewrite. All the chapters I've had up will now be replaced, and I mean all of them. The idea for this however, is still kinda the same as before, cept more detail and the fact that it's written first person.

Reminder: Some of this story will be written first person, while the rest is third person. The first person format will ALWAYS be the same person, while the third person will be everyone else.

_Italic _is for memories, visions or flashbacks while **bold **is for hidden speech, such as a voice that no one can see.

Hope this helps.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, though I do wish that I did XD I only the idea of this story and my FEW characters.

I walked up the sloop towards the train station. It was such a beautiful afternoon, with the golden sun and white clouds. It was a bright day but for some reason, I felt like I wanted to hide in the shadows, I've never liked bright lights. I walked into the clearing before the train station when a sudden gust of wind from behind me blew, cause me to hold my long silver grey hair so as to stop it from blowing into my face. I closed my eyes and the wind passed, but something felt off.

_I stood on a small island that had a tree that was bent towards the ground and then shot up, they bared star-shaped fruit. A gust of wind blew around me and I could feel small grains of sand strike my skin. The sun shimmered in the sky that was a perfect azure blue with small white clouds. The ocean glittered against the sun and seemed to sparkle with a blue that had so much green that it matched my eyes. Short silver strands of hair blew around my face and settled as the wind died._

_I heard a voice call my name and I turned, seeing a boy and a girl running across a wooden bridge but I couldn't make out their faces._

_**Hey! Snap out of it!**_

I jumped and my eyes shot open to find a guy with dirty blonde hair staring at me. I blinked my sea blue eyes at him as he smiled.

"What happened to you, huh? You zone out or something?" he snickered at his joke.

I was not known to zone out and now he was making fun of me, "Like I'd zone out, that's exclusively reserved for you small, pea-sized brain" I told him straight.

"Pea-sized?" he glared at me, "Why you…" he made a grab for me but I dodged his pitiful attempt easily, kicking him lightly in the back of the leg.

"Hayner!" A girl's voice shouted, "Do you always have to pick a fight with her every time we meet up?"

A girl with light brown hair and wearing an orange shirt with white flowers walked up. She had her arms crossed and a disappointed look on her face. A boy with spiky black hair and wearing a red sports jersey over a white T walked up behind her.

The blonde, or also known as Hayner sighed, "Sorry, but she insulted me"

I laughed, "Only cause you're easy to insult"

"Open your mouth again and I mean it, I'll send you flying off the train" he muttered while shaking his fist at me.

"Hayner!" the girl shouted again.

"It's alright, Olette, let him vent his anger" I smirked.

"Hey, guys, if we don't go now, we'll miss the next train to the beach" the guy in the jersey said.

"Alright, alright, Pence, we get it" Hayner muttered as the four of us climbed up the last few steps into the station. We all bought our tickets and walked further in the station to board the train. The minute we walked into the train with a few more people the doors closed. We had just made it.

The four of us took a few seats down near the end of the car, where it was least crowded. We were on the edge but it was alright, we all sat on the same side, me on one end with Pence on the other. I looked out the window across from us and the sight of beach was beautiful, with its golden sands and blue waters. I closed my eyes softly to block out the bright sun that had begun to shine in my eyes.

"_Hey -! Let's race!" A boy with brown hair smiled, but the face was shadowed, I couldn't see it. _

"_Ready, set, GO!" a voice called behind us, it was a girl._

_And then I was running, racing against the boy shorter than me. I could feel my breath quickening, my feet beating against the sand and the air rushing by me. The finish line was ahead, the wooden bridge which we always crossed. I crossed it first but only by a fraction, the boy was getting faster._

"_Wow! -, you've gotten so fast!" the girl shouted as she ran up to us. But her face was shadowed as well. Why couldn't I see it?_

"_Thanks, -! But it's all thanks to -, he's the one who keeps racing me" the boy said as he smiled at me._

_**He?**_

_**Hey, are you daydreaming again?!**_

My eyes shot open again at Hayner's voice. I looked over at him sitting next to me, "Sorry" I muttered. I placed my hand to my head, wondering just what was happening. This has never happened before, and what was that island, and those kids, I've never been there.

"Hey, are you alright?" Pence asked.

I smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me"

"Hey guys, the beach is coming up" Olette told us as the train stopped at another station. We quickly got off and stood upon the walk which led to the beach. The others ran ahead and Hayner was already in the water, he just couldn't wait to be in the water. I sat down at a bench, I wasn't in the mood to swim today.

Olette sat down next to me as Pence rushed off to get some snacks. "You sure you're alright? You're acting strange today"

I nodded, "It's nothing, just tired I guess"

"Well, alright" she sighed as she got up and walked to the water, seems like Hayner was the only one who wanted to swim.

I sighed, what was up with me today. Were those just daydreams? Or were they visions? Memories? But I've never been to a beach other than the one here. It was all so confusing. I got up from the bench and walked to the shore, Hayner was trying to splash Olette who was making sure to stand just out of reach of the water. I slipped my slip-on shoes off and stepped into the water, once it reached my ankles, I stopped. I watched the sun slowly make it's decent towards the horizon. Was I going insane?

I sighed again and looked down at the water, jumping slightly. The reflection in the water, it wasn't me…or, it was me, but also not. The features were more boyish, like they belonged to a teenage boy, probably around 16 or 17. But the silver hair was the same, and so were the eyes, and the skin. But the features were different in gender and the clothes changed. It must be a trick of the light, I closed my eyes, waited a few seconds and then opened them again.

He was gone, it was my reflection. It was me, no one else. I shook my head, it must have only been a trick of light, why would my reflection be anything other than myself. I sighed, today was just so strange. Maybe it was a bad idea to have come to the beach with the other.

A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to find Hayner smiling at me. "Come on, we're heading back"

I nodded and we left the beach. On the train ride back, I made sure to sit with my back to the sun, I didn't want to have another vision come again. When the train arrived at the station, Hayner dragged me out and then up some stairs. Seems it was gonna be like every other day then, a day at the beach, and then ice cream while watching the sunset. We all got to the clock face of the station and we all sat down on the end, looking all over the town below us and the beach. The sun was setting and Olette had pulled out the treat, Sea Salt Ice Cream. We all took our bar and ate it while watching the sunset.

But, for some reason, I felt like this was the last time I was gonna do this. I didn't know why, but I felt like it.

"Summer's almost over" Olette sighed.

"Yeah, and then school comes" Hayner groaned. If there was one thing Hayner hated most, it was school, and maybe Seifer.

"But hey, at least we're together, right guys!" Pence grinned.

"Always" Olette smiled.

"Of course!" Hayner shouted.

I looked at them and then at my ice cream.

"Right?" Pence asked again, worried.

I smiled softly, "Sure Pence, we're together, that's what matters"

"Why does it sound like you're leaving?" Olette muttered.

I sighed as I stood up from my seat, "I don't know, something feels like…like it's telling me I have to go somewhere"

Hayner shrugged, "You were bound to leave sometime, you appeared one day at the beginning of the summer, out of nowhere. No one knew who you were and you had no memories where you came from" he took a bite of his ice cream.

"I remember that only thing you remembered was your name" Pence added.

"And that you had to go somewhere but you didn't know where or how to get there" Olette sighed.

I nodded, that sounded just like how I got here, though I couldn't remember it well. I smiled though, "It's alright guys, I'm happy. I have memories now that I call my own, and it's thanks to you guys" I turned to them.

Hayner smiled, "No problem!"

"Anytime" Olette smiled.

"Hey, we'll see you again, right?" Pence put in.

I stared at them and just had to smile, "Of course, you're all my friends.

"Then we're good!" Hayner proclaimed. He ate the rest of his ice cream in one bite and then put his hand in from of him, looking at each of us.

Olette rolled her eyes but placed her hand on top of his. Pence grinned that big grin of his and placed his on theirs.

I couldn't but smile, it was just like that first day, when they first met me. I crouched down and placed mine atop theirs as we all smiled.

"Alright, friends forever" Hayner told us.

"Forever" Olette and Pence repeated. The three looked at me.

"Forever" I muttered softly and we pushed our hands down and then brought them up over our heads. I found myself laughing with them at our antics. I got up from my crouched position but lost my footing on the ledge, I felt my foot slip off the side and I lost my balance, falling to the side. I stared at the ground below me as I felt off the clock tower. I shifted in the air slowly and looked up at Hayner's and their shocked faces.

How did I know this would happen? How did I know this was going to be my last day here? Was I going to die? I saw their mouths move but I couldn't hear them. I watched them move out of focus and I closed my eyes, waiting for my body to meet the ground. If I was going to die, then so be it.

**-rix!**

**K-**

**-ix!**

**KURIX!**

A/N:

Push the review button, you know you want to and I want you to, so be kind, review.


	2. Chapter 1 - Light at the End

Kingdom Hearts

The Lost Time

Chapter 1: Light at the End

A/N: This took me quite some time to finish. I had started it back in winter but could not find the time to get really into writing. But, now, after rereading what I had so far, I just couldn't stop thinking of what to put and it all came out so easily. I'm glad for the summer, it lets me think clearly and freely about these kinds of things while not being burdened by school assignments and such like. Anyway, I have rewritten chapter one of my story, I think it turned out fairly better than my first attempt at this story. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor the characters from Final Fantasy or Disney. I own the select few characters that I made for this (That's like 4 or 5)

The room was quiet and almost still in a way, the white walls with the bookshelves filled with millions upon millions of books. The only sound heard was the scratch of an ink pen going across a paper with flowing words. A hand covered with a white glove wrote out clear words, sometimes pausing in the writing, almost as if thinking of what to do before continue after a thought. The hand finally set the pen in a holder before resting on the desk next to the paper.

A sigh sounded through-out the study as the hand rubbed the bridge of a black nose, the King of Disney Castle almost appearing tired. King Mickey removed his hand from his face as he stared at the letter addressed to someone he had hoped he would never have had to write to again, at least not in the way that this was to be. He took a breath and picked up the paper, slid it into an envelope, sealing it with his mark of a mouse head.

His trusted dog, a yellow one with a black tail sat at his side, his head tilting, as if waiting for his master's orders. The King pulled open a drawer and took out a glass bottle, sliding the rolled up envelop into the small lip of the bottle and then corking it. He looked at his dog, Pluto and held out the bottle, "Pluto, make sure this reaches them" he told him as the dog took the bottle into his mouth as his master pat his head. "Go" King Mickey urged the dog, who then ran out of the room.

The King took another breath before raising from his seat, his hands resting on the desk, glancing to the side. He knew, now that the letter was sent, that the trouble Master Yen Sid had told him about would surely come. He had sent a notice to Radiant Gardens, hoping that Leon had gotten it. He walked from his desk and towards the door, pulling it closed as he left. He had the slightest feeling that he would not enter the quiet room in quite some time.

The final sound that rang through-out the room was the almost inaudible click of the door.

KHLT

I awoke with light shining in my face, something damp pressed against my forehead. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, but ended up falling back down into the pillow from the cartwheels the world seemed to be taking. After a few minutes waiting for the world to right itself again, I sat up slowly, taking a look at my surroundings. I was in a small room with a small bed, a window to my left and a closed door to my right. I slipped my feet from under the covers to the cold tiled floor and found that my shoes seem to have disappeared. I get out of the bed and look around more. There is a desk in one corner as well as a small bookshelf only half-full of books.

"Where…where am I?" I asked, confused as to what may have happened. "Was any of that for real? Or a dream?" I puzzled at the memory I had just a few minutes ago. Had I really fallen off the clock tower? Or was that a dream within a dream? I shook my head, trying to clear it.

I looked up again and walked towards the door, grabbing the knob and turning it, it was unlock. I blinked but shook it off, it was unlocked, so what. I opened the door and went to step out but found a figure in the way.

"You shouldn't leave just yet" a low voice said.

KHLT

A figure with the appearance of a man sat upon a throne like seat, made of stone and engraved from the wall behind him. His features were undistinguishable underneath the shadows of his hood that was pulled over his head. The only feature visible was the glow of his silver-blue eyes that seemed to shine with an inner light of its own.

He lifted his head upon the sound of roaring fire, from which a young girl of the age of 18 stepped out of. Her long black hair fell behind her in a waterfall of darkness from the ponytail atop her head as she walked into the room. This hair also covered the right side of her face, hiding it from sight. She knelled before him and kept her head lowered, awaiting his word for her to speak.

"What news have you brought me?" he asked is a low silky voice, one of which could be taken for a noblemen's.

The girl lifted her head, emerald flashed through a narrowed eye. But she spoke, though through a layer of ice and bitterness, "We are still watching the castle, nothing seems amiss. A letter has been sent, we assume to the keyblade brat. Everything is just as you have said it would"

"Good" the word had the feeling of coming from a smirking mouth, "It will soon be our turn" he mused, "Nothing will stop me, everything is going according to plan"

KHLT

A stock of spiky brown hair ran across the bridge that connected to a smaller island, one of which he and his friends hung out on. The low sloping trunk of a tree hung lazily on the island, the tree tops of it adorn with small yellow star shaped fruit. The boy slowed as he neared the end of the wooden bridge and then came to a stop. He looked around, seeing no one. "Am I the first one here?" he muttered, walking to the tree. He lifted himself up onto its truck and sat down. He looked out towards the ocean and felt a sense of calm wash over him. It has been so long since he got to sit upon the papou tree, so long since his journey began.

To think, all this began back when the three of them planned to leave the island. They wanted adventure that their small island could not provide. Somehow, they got their adventure, but it had been much grander than any of them could have hoped for. Even though, after all that, this sense of calm was relaxing. However, Sora couldn't shake of the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Was he restless after the trials he had gone through? He didn't know, it was just a feeling that had just recently started to bug him. He sighed a little as he watched the rolling waves slide and crash on the beach.

"Daydreaming, are we?" he smug voice said to Sora's side, causing the younger boy to jump.

Sora looked over to see long silver-white hair and crystal clear aquamarine eyes. Sora narrowed his eyes at him, pouting, "Riku~ Don't scare me like that"

But this only caused Riku to smile and hold back a laugh, "Whatever" he muttered as he leaned back again the tree truck. The two were quiet for quite some time before the happy shout of a girl was heard.

"Riku! Sora!" Kairi called with her bright brownish-red hair flying around her face as she ran up to them. Her bright blue eyes flashed as she smiled at the two of them, "Sorry I'm late, Selphie wouldn't leave me alone for two seconds" she laughed. She walked over next to Sora and pulled herself up onto the truck, sitting down next to him. Riku was leaned against the truck on Sora's other side.

Riku nodded and looked to Sora, "Well, we're all here"

"Yeah" Sora sighed, feeling like it was just like before. They had sat there, looking out to the sea. He remembered it so well, they had discussed their reasons for going out on the raft. How they wanted to see a world that was beyond their small island.

Before any of them could get in another word though, all three of them heard a bark. Though, a bark was probably not so surprising but the fact that they heard it on their island was a little strange. "What was that?" Kairi asked.

"It…sounded like a dog" Sora answered her, looking to the beach again.

Riku got up from his leaning position and walked to the edge of their small island, looking to the beach as well. "There!" he shouted, pointing down the beach.

The other two looked to where he pointed and all three saw a flash of bright yellow against the pale white of the sand. "Could it be?" Sora muttered.

"Let's go see" Kairi added and jumped off the tree. Sora did the same and the three of them ran across the bridge and down the path towards the beach. As they neared the spot they had seen that flash of yellow, they saw nothing there now. When they finally reached the spot, there was nothing at all. No dog, not even anything remotely yellow enough to be mistaken as the color they had glimpsed.

"Where did it go?" Sora puzzled as he walked around the area.

Kairi walked to the water's edge and saw something in the waves. She pulled off her shoes and walked into the water. She didn't have to go far, for when she stepped into the water, the object seemed to have been drawn to her. When she was just over ankle deep, the was able to reach down and pick it up. "Hey guys, look at this!" she called.

The two boys turned towards her as she calm out of the water to see her holding what appeared to be a corked bottle with paper inside. Sora ran up to her and took the bottle from her as she went to put her shoes back on. He turned it over in his head, trying to peer inside at the note within. Riku looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of something black that he recognized. "Sora, let me see it" Sora looked back at him and handed him the bottle.

Riku rolled the bottle around until he found the black mark again. By then, Kairi had walked up to them with her head tilted, "So, what is it?" she asked.

Riku finally figured out what the simple was and turned to them, "I think it's from King Mickey" he told him.

"What?" Sora exclaimed, looking at the bottle again. Riku uncorked the bottle and pulled out the envelope that was sealed inside. He gave Kairi the bottle to hold as he turned the envelope over to the back and broke the seal. He pulled out a single sheet of paper from the package and looked it over before looking worriedly at Sora. Sora gave him a confused expression before Riku handed Sora the letter. Kairi stepped closer to Sora to read over his shoulder.

_My dear friend,_

_I am sorry to be asking you something like after you have just returned to your home. But I inquire you to hear me out, I need your help. _

A/N: No, the letter is not that short, I just cut it off on purpose. To leave a cliffhanger, if you will. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was killer and a pleasure to write. As you probably noticed, I switched points of view in this, that is because with everyone else, it's third person, while with my special character, it will be first person. I did this for a reason, one, for myself to easily write those parts, and two, for you guys to easily notice that this person is important. Again, I hoped you liked the chapter and continue in following me along this path.

Push the review button, you know you want to and I want you to, so be kind, review.


End file.
